The Setup
"The Setup" is the third cooperative mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There is only one scene that can be found in this chapter. Briefing Cate is currently en route to Calcutta, where she will attempt to infiltrate H.A.R.M.'s Indian headquarters to learn more about Project: Omega. A UNITY intercept team is already on site to gather intelligence to facilitate her mission. They will need to locate and photograph a known H.A.R.M. employee by the name of Balaji Malpani. Summary Scene 1 :Locate Balaji Malpani then photograph him. His apartment would be a good place to start. The UNITY intercept team finds itself on the streets of Calcutta. There they encounter Crazy Harij who demands 50 Rupees to get past his gate. :Collect 50 rupees to pay Crazy Harij to let you pass through the gates into the inner part of the city. The team searches around and finds the money encountering some Indian H.A.R.M. thugs along the way. After they make it to the inner part of the city. The team encounters more thugs on their way to the Hotel Happy Guest (where Malpani's apartment is located). There they find a note from Malpani to his mistress, Phoolwati, wanting to see her again. :Gain entry to Balaji's apartment by finding a spare set of keys or perhaps a lockpick. Once the team has gained access to the apartment they find a note from Phoolwati asking him to come to her apartment where she will be making dinner (including a hint of where the apartment is located). Now the team needs to find Phoolwati's apartment. :Find a good vantage point from which to photograph Balaji at his mistress's apartment. The team works its way back to the outer part of the city and finds the location of Phoolwati's apartment. They find a vantage point and take the photo. Now the team needs to get the photo to the extraction point. Memorable quotes "You want through? Fifty rupees." "No one passes without paying Harij." "Don't make Harij angry." :'-Crazy Harij' References Acid Gas Grenade • AK-47 • Ammo box • Anil Products • Bacalov Instigator Combat Shotgun • Balaji Malpani • Banana • Bandaids • Body Armor • Calcutta • Carnation Shoppe • Cate Archer • Chutney • Coin • Crazy Harij • First Aid Kit • Grenade • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. India Branch Headquarters • Hotel Happy Guest • Kaamdhenu • Lamb • Laughing Gas Grenade • Lipstick Spy Camera • Lock • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Nail Clipper Lock Pick • Newspaper Box • Phoolwati • Project: Omega • Rupees • Smooth Cigarettes • Tika Masala • Tulwar • UNITY Intercept Team :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * This cooperative mission takes place just before Chapter 7: Double Cross * This mission uses the same maps for Calcutta as seen in the regular missions with some extra rooms added onto the buildings. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions